1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improvement in the manufacture of hydrogen peroxide from hydrogen and oxygen.
2. Prior Art
It has been proposed by Hooper, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,336,112, that preparation of hydrogen peroxide from its elements with a solid catalyst in the liquid phase in the presence of water can be done in the presence of a sequestrative stabilizer for hydrogen peroxide. Data are given for batch runs. This reference proposes that the liquid reaction mixture can be causes to flow over catalyst pellets and and the use of towers packed with catalyst for a continuous process.
It has been proposed by Hooper, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,361,533, that hydrogen peroxide synthesized from its elements, hydrogen and oxygen, in an aqueous liquid medium capable of inhibiting the decomposition of hydrogen peroxide in the presence of a solid catalyst, can be used directly for in situ oxidation of an oxidizable organic material. It has been proposed to carry out the oxidation reaction by passing the liquid containing the organic material being oxidized over a bed of catalyst countercurrent to a stream of hydrogen and oxygen.
Kim et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,007,256, disclose a similar direct process with countercurrent flow of an acidic aqueous medium containing an oxidizable material and of hydrogen and oxygen. The aqueous medium also contains a nitrogenous organic co-solvent.
Izumi et al. have proposed, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,279,883, a continuous process for preparing hydrogen peroxide, using an aqueous medium. A stirred system is suggested.
Henkel et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 1,108,752, have proposed a process for producing hydrogen peroxide from its elements, in which hydrogen peroxide is removed continuously as it is formed and a corresponding volume of water is fed to the reaction. The catalyst is clay pipe impregnated with palladium. The reaction medium and oxygen flow through the pipe and react with hydrogen passed through the walls.